Kevin's Lament
by Jett Uchiha
Summary: His voice was like silk as he spoke into Edd's ear. "I need your blood…I need your body against mine…Please…help me…" he begged "I'm starving…" Vamp!KevxEdd one-shot might turn into something else. Idk i'll let you decide. :3


**Enjoy!**

**:3**

***~}i{~***

* * *

_**I'm the one who's wrong, I know, its not my fault...**_

The room was dark. The curtains drawn so as not to let the sunlight in. It's cold in here. Kevin lay on the floor of his room. Silently suffering. Pain…Agony…the change was complete, yet the lust and hunger he felt had yet to subside. He had not fed for days. He gathered himself up off of the floor and onto his hands and knees. With shaking limbs, he crawled across the floor to his nightstand. He reaches up to grab a picture frame and clutches it in his hands. In the frame is a picture of none other than Eddward Vincent. the picture was clipped from a news paper article about the science faire. Eddward, of course, took first place. His face was pulled into big smile showing of the gap in between his white teeth. "Edd…." Kevin spoke harshly "Please…just don't come today…I won't be able to control myself…" Kevin ran his fingers over the picture frame, caressing the image of Edd's face. Kevin's body was beginning to sweat profusely as is body doubled over in a painful lurch. His once green eyes were now glowing a dim red color. The canines of his teeth were protruding out into dangerous points. "Ffffuuuuck…." Kevin hissed as the lust for blood covered him like a veil. He has had just about all that he can bear. He needed blood. But not just any blood will do, no, it has to be his. Edd's blood had practically sang in his veins. Kevin was sure Edd's blood was made just for him. He had planned to drain him dry, but he could not bring himself to do it. He knew why. He was no fool. He was in love with the sock headed Ed. He fell hard for the gentle boy when they had been paired up to do a project for a class. That was when Kevin began to react to Edd. His thirst for his blood was slowly torturing him. He had to have him…he had to…he had to…

_**I am here now I just did my part...**_

A knock on his door tore him from his thoughts. Who could that be. A soft voice spoke to him "Kevin. I'm sorry to intrude like this…but I brought you your assignments that you have missed." it was Edd! No…No no no no no no NO! He can't be here! He had to be dreaming. With a growl he sat up on his floor buried his face in his hands "Go away, Double Dork." _Please…just go away…I don't want to hurt you_…. Gentle footsteps could be heard as the squeak from the door seemed louder than thunder. Edd had come into Kevin's room, concerned about the red headed jock. "Good heavens, Kevin! Are you alright?" Edd had dropped his belongings and Kevin's assignments by the door, closed the door behind him, and rushed over to where Kevin sat. His face was still buried in his hands as he struggled to keep himself calm. "Kevin…are you ok?" Edd reached out to touch Kevin and check for a fever but found his wrist caught in a death grip. "Edd…" came the raspy reply "You need to go…now…or…or…" Kevin's breathing began to intensify as he held onto Edd's wrist. Bad idea. He could feel the pulse just underneath Edd's wrist. Teasing…taunting…

"Kevin, whatever it is that is wrong, you can tell me. I want to help you." Edd took Kevin's strong hands in his gentle ones and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his knuckles. "That's it…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kevin growled out looking up at Edd with dim red eyes. Edd sat wide eyed at the jock, too afraid to move. "K-Kevin…w-what.." his words were cut short as kevin grabbed both of his wrists and wrestled him to the floor effectively pinning him down. " I told you…told you to leave…I…I…" Kevin was having an internal battle. It was all just too perfect. The boy who haunts his thoughts and dreams, romantic and erotic alike, was finally here…trapped…pinned beneath him. Kevin looked down into tearful blue eyes. Edd was afraid of him. He could feel the poor thing shaking beneath him. "Stop it…" Kevin whispered.

_**It was all of you who made me what I am...**_

Edd looked at Kevin with a sad gaze "I don't underst-"

"Stop it…stop it… STOP IT! STOP CRYING! Please…." Kevin was quickly losing control. He was here. He was here. That must mean he loves him right? "Please…don't be afraid of me…I'm not a monster. I'm not…I'm not…I'm not…." Kevin's grip grew tighter on Edd's wrists as he dipped his head to Edd's. His lips caressed the side of Edd's cheek. "Don't you see…? How much it hurts me…when I hurt you…? Can't you see? I love you…I'm soooo sorry Edd."

Kevin kissed the pale boy's jawline down to his throat. His beautiful pearly throat. "No…NO!" Kevin tore himself off of Edd and proceeded to huddle in the corner of his room. "Just go…please…I can't hurt you if you leave me…."

_**Playing games with this old heart...**_

Edd sat up, still in shock. Kevin had changed. He was in love with him? This had to be a dream…"No." came the reply. Kevin looked up to the blue eyed boy a questioning look on his face. "N-No, I'm not leaving you. You need me right now…"

Again Edd felt his wrists being pinned above him as he was slammed face first into the wall behind Kevin. His voice was like silk as he spoke into Edd's ear. "I need your blood…I need your body against mine…Please…help me…" he begged "I'm starving…" with a whimper, Edd swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke gently to him. "Take whatever you need from me…I…I love you too, Kevin."

Kevin pushed his hips against Edd's backside and groaned. He licked the back of Edd's neck eliciting a moan from the nerdy male's throat. This drove Kevin over the edge. This was it…he would take Edd today…and drain him dry so no one else can have him.

_**It was all of you who cursed my heart...**_

Kevin pulled Edd to turn around. The grip on his wrists left and was placed on his hips. Kevin leaned forward and kissed the boy with fervor. Edd moaned into the kiss and put his arms around Kevin's shoulders. Kevin wasted no time ripping Edd's button up shirt to pieces. He pulled the shirt down until it hung on Edd's elbows and dipped the boy to lay on the floor. Kevin looked at Edd's bare torso and began to leaving searing kisses everywhere. His pants tightened and were becoming more and more uncomfortable. He took a rosy nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. Edd moaned and arched his back off of the floor. He was becoming very aroused. Kevin began to grind his hips against Edd's. "Oh, Edd…you have no idea how long I've wanted this…" Kevin moaned out. Edd hmmed and ran his fingers through Kevin's hair. Kevin groaned low in his throat and kissed Edd's jawline once more.

_**You're angry with the beating of my careless selfish heart...**_

Losing patience and control, Kevin ripped Edd's clothes off leaving the boy naked beneath him. Kevin removed his own clothes and got in between Edd's spread legs. "Fuck…."said Kevin as he looked down at the flushed face of Edd. "What?" Edd asked innocently. So innocent…but not for long. "I need you…but If I hurt you just tell me ok? I'll…try to be careful." Edd looked at him with a soft smile and said "Just do whatever you want. I don't mind at all." And Kevin did just that. He licked and sucked on two of his fingers before sliding them into Edd. Edd shivered and cried out but did not tell him to stop. Kevin pumped his fingers in and out trying his best to prepare Edd. Kevin again coated his fingers with saliva and rubbed the tip and shaft of his manhood with it. He positioned himself over Edd's opening and began to slowly slide in. Edd tensed and gripped the carpet beneath him. Kevin almost couldn't contain himself. Edd was so tight and so warm. He continued to push into Edd, the boy beneath him writhing in pain. "It hurts…" he said as a tear slid down his face. Kevin saw it and kissed it away. "I'm sorry. Just a little more, babe." he stilled as soon as he was sheathed fully within Edd. "Yeeessss. You feel so good. I…want to move…" That was it. Kevin lot himself in Edd. He started to pound the pound harder and harder. Cries of pain turned to cries of ecstasy as Kevin continued to mercilessly pound into him. Kevin-I'm going to-"

"Augh, me too!" Just as Kevin and Edd were about to climax, Kevin roughly pulled Ed's head back by his hair, exposing his throat. With a nod of consent, Edd lovingly wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders and with a soft 'ok' Kevin sank his fangs into him. Edd's blunt nails dug into Kevin's shoulder blades as his orgasm combined with the draining of his blood sent him into a world of pure unadulterated pleasure. "Kevin…I love you…"

_**Scared of what I can start...**_

Kevin pulled himself out of him and continued to drink from Edd. His blood was like liquid fire, the sweetest nectar, he couldn't stop. He was so hungry for blood…so so hungry. A tear managed to escape Kevin's eye and run down his cheek. The hands and arms around his shoulders began to slacken and grow cold. Still he drank. Tears falling even more. He knew what he was doing. He was draining him. Drinking all of him. Now, he could become a part of him. Forever. Edd's arms went limp as his head lolled back. Lifeless.

Kevin drank the last drop of blood from Edd. He held the dead boy in his arms, holding on so tightly to him. He was openly crying. He had just killed the only per on he would ever truly love. Selfishly drained his life away. "Oh god…what have I done?" Kevin cradled Edd against his chest, gathering him up in his arms he sat his body in his lap. He looked up to see his own reflection in the vanity mirror. Blood stained his mouth and chin. He smiled to his reflection petting Edd's ebony hair. "Look Edd. you're home now...Now we can be together…"Kevin smiled psychotically "Together forever."

_**With the beating of my careless selfish heart…Be with me…Forever**_


End file.
